The Adjustment Configuration
by MissSarahG1
Summary: This story sees everyone readjusting their lives in the wake of Sheldon leaving at the end of last season. Will Sheldon return and how will Amy cope his absence? Will Raj find and keep a hold of a girl? Will Bernadette change her mind about having kids and will Leonard and Penny conflict with their wedding choices?
1. Chapter 1

**The Adjustment Configuration**

This story sees everyone readjusting their lives in the wake of Sheldon leaving at the end of last season. Will Sheldon return and how will Amy cope his absence? Will Raj find and keep a hold of a girl? Will Bernadette change her mind about having kids and will Leonard and Penny conflict with their wedding choices?

**Chapter 1**

It was just a few short days since Sheldon had left and it was the first time that everyone was coming round since he'd gone, so Leonard and Penny (who had virtually moved in) were cleaning up the apartment, while being careful not to move any of Sheldon's things incase he came back any moment.

"Hey is the food ready?" asked Penny.

"Yup, I just made the call, it'll be any minute"

"Cool"

Minutes later 3 large pizza's were delivered and then not long after that there was a knock at the door and Howard, Raj, Amy and Bernadette all took part in a mock up of Sheldon's ritualistic behaviour while each saying only one word at a time.

"I'll get it" states Penny.

She then walks over to answer the door and she and Leonard each greet their friends before all 6 take up their usual seats, meaning that Sheldon's spot is left clear. It's not until everyone is settled that they realise it is clear, they all then look at the empty space.

"It's strange isn't it?" ponders Bernadette.

"What is?"

"You know what, no offense to you guys but it kind of doesn't seem right being here without Sheldon"

"I know what you mean, I half expect him to walk through the door and moan that we're having Pizza on Thai night" says Leonard which earns a chuckle from the group.

"I miss him" lamented Amy.

"C'mon guys, the long and terrible reign of Sheldon Lee Cooper is over, we can finally do whatever we want, shouldn't we be happy?"

"Howard, just because you don't miss him as much as others here doesn't give you the right to make those of us who do miss him feel bad".

"Sorry"

"It's ok, has anyone heard from him, he won't answer my calls?" asks Amy.

"He's with his mom in Texas, she called the day after he left".

"Did she say anything else?"

"Just that he seemed different, whatever that means"

"Amy, he'll be fine, he's with his family"

"I know, I just wish he was here"

"Hey, let's forget about being sad, Penny, Leonard, how are the wedding plans coming along?"

"Err, they're not"

"Why?"

"Because we've only been engaged a couple of weeks, that's why?"

"I could always help, I mean if you want me to that is?"

"You know what, when we start planning, I'll call you, deal"

"Deal"

A little while later, after they have all finished eating and the clearing up has been done, another tricky topic of conversation comes up.

"Does anyone know how Stuart is, I mean after the fire?"

"Oh he's fine, he's taking care of my mother"

"He is?"

"Yeah, he loves it, the crazy person"

"What's he gonna do about the store?" asks Penny.

"Not sure, I just feel really sorry for him"

"Was he insured?"

"I don't think so"

"We should help him, get everyone to pool together some money so he can fix the place up, get started again, what do you think?" enquires Bernadette.

"Bernie, you don't even like comic books"

"It's not about that, he's a friend and he's in trouble, the man has just lost his livelihood for crying out loud, come on guys".

"We could get Captain Sweatpants and everyone else to chip in a little bit, then we might just get enough".

"Let's do it" they all agreed

And so they all began to discuss how they were going to raise the money to help Stuart out and about an hour later Howard, Raj, Amy and Bernadette all left the apartment to go back to their own homes.

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A couple of days later Penny and Leonard are having breakfast in his apartment when Penny says "Hey Leonard, I had an idea about what we could do for Stuart, well 2 ideas"

"I'm listening"

"You have loads of friends into comic books right?"

"I don't know about loads but I have a few, they have a few more and so on and so forth. Where's this going?"

"Well my first idea is that we could hire out a big hall and have like a costume party, charge for entry and food and such, maybe we could even try and get some comic celebrities in and people could charge to have their autograph or have them draw a picture or something, what do you think?"

"It's great, I love it, we could raise a boat load doing that, what was your second idea?"

"If we don't get enough we could hit up Raj, he is stinking rich after all"

"Yeah, I mean it's always worth asking him if he can add on however much it is to get to the target amount, which is what by the way?"

"Like 15 or 20 grand"

"Oh, maybe we'll have to hold a few of these parties?"

"Yeah maybe, let's come up with some ideas for a venue and a date this evening yeah, we're going to Howard and Bernadette's for dinner, we could talk to them about all of this too"

"Yeah sure, so do you have work today?"

"Yup, I've got a video conference with Stephen Hawking to discuss what he found in our findings"

"Cool, so are you gonna come back here after work?"

"Yeah, they said to get there around 6ish, so I'll come here, get changed and then maybe we could go grab a bottle of wine on the way"

"No need, I already bought one, it's next door"

"Cool, suppose I should go get ready for work then"

Leonard then gets up and heads to his room to get ready for work.

A couple of hours later Penny is cleaning up the apartment when the phone rings.

"This is Sheldon Cooper calling from Texas over"

"Hi Sheldon it's Penny, how are you?"

"Okay, I decided to spend a little while at home"

"Yeah Leonard said, we miss you, so come back soon, when you're ready"

"Maybe, is Leonard there?"

"No, he's at work, can I pass on a message?"

"Can you just tell him that I sent him an email detailing how I would like some of my things packaged up an sent here?"

"Sure, I can do that?"

"Thank you Penny"

"You're welcome Sheldon, see you soon"

"Goodbye, over and out"

Sheldon then hangs up the phone and Penny smiles, happy that she's spoken to him and heard for herself that he's ok. Meanwhile in the cafeteria at the university the guys sit down for lunch.

"So Penny had this idea to raise money for Stuart, she thought we could hold a comic book party and charge for entry and food and stuff"

"Sounds cool"

"I could put my cooking skills to the test and make a comic book cake" said Raj.

"Sure, whatever"

"In other food related news, I hope everyone likes Salmon cause Bernie's making it for the main"

"Main!"

"Yeah she's going all out, starter, main, desert. Luckily it's her day off or she'd never have enough time to make all of it"

"What's for starter and desert?"

"A vegetable soup for starter and an apple pie for desert"

"Sounds scrumdiddlyumptious"

"Anyway, how'd your call with Hawking go?"

"Good, he said he liked what we found"

"Wow, good for you Leonard"

"Thanks, so how's everything with you"

"NASA want me to help them design a new rocket for the next mission"

"Howard that's fantastic, what about you Raj?"

"Trying to hold together the research that me and Sheldon were doing until he gets back"

"I'm sure it won't be too long, if we make it enticing enough he may come to the comic party"

"Maybe"

"It's kinda weird without him isn't it?"

"A little, though we don't like to admit it he's a big part of all of our lives"

"Guess you're right, well, I'd better get back to work, see you guys later"

"Bye"

Howard then dumps his tray and leaves the room.

**End of Chapter**


End file.
